Arylide Kuro
"Aw, you're no fun, Copal-chan! I was just messing with little Ry! Did you see the look on his face?" ''- Arylide Kuro to Copal Rosso-Senri '' Arylide Kuro '''is a main character of Evermore, being one of the eldest members of the Alpha Crew. She is the oldest daughter and child of Grey and Iolite Kuro, born on August 25, 5002, nearly a year after the war. Her Beta counterpart is '''Astra Kaigun, the eldest daughter of Navy and Iolite Kaigun. Biography Childhood Arylide is presumed to be conceived before her parents were married and after her birth, her parents were married. Her father is one of the Elite Four, and was kept busy with setting up the new government, along with Topaz Rosso-Senri, as her uncle had left when she was just three. When she was four years old, her younger sister, Quartz was born, and then two years after, Onyx came along. She probably knew her older cousin, Aqua, very well, before she had left to search for Am. She also has an older half-brother, Cadet, though she was raised to believe that Cade was her full brother. She also has three friends her age, Coral, her cousin, Copal Rosso-Senri, and Finnian Kazuo. Her mother often acted as the babysitter, often watching their group of friends' children. Arylide can be presumed to have played with her younger cousin, Opal, and Bronze Berlitz-Palmer, the oldest child of Plato and Jade. Some time during her childhood, she had received a female Zorua, presumably from her parents, as her first Pokemon. She named the Zorua "Foxy". Pokemon Journey The year Arylide turned ten she, Coral, and Copal left for their journeys. Finn and Cade had left for their journeys at the same time. She had chosen a Oshawott for her starter, naming him, Samurai, "Sammy" for short. She eventually caught a Mamoswine, Swoobat, Galvantula, and Sawsbuck. When she was fourteen, her youngest sister, Ivory, was born. It can be presumed that she and her friends never visited home as Amber does not remember Copal, Coral, or Aryl at all. By 5018, she along with her friends, had collected all of the badges in both Leagues except for the Viridian Gym's. Discovery Arc In August 5018, Arylide was still traveling with Coral and Copal. She eventually bumps into her various cousins that are starting out on their journeys, as well as her older cousin, Finn, and older brother. Soon after, she meets the five Team Rocket admins, Zlato Ama, Kaito Kaigun, Ruzova Mazent, Altan Marun, and Midori Aoao, with Kaito and Ruzova being her half-siblings, as Johan had created all five from the DNA of the leaders of the Resistance and the government's admins. The next time Arylide appears, she is with Coral and Copal, on her sixteenth birthday. Aryl is in the pokemon center of Celadon and she's trying to get Copal to get out of bed. When Copal is unresponsive, Aryl sends Sammy, her samurott and drenches Copal. After Copal snaps at Aryl, she just laughs. She convinces her friends to see Amber and her group. She rides with Copal on her charizard, Inferna. Along the way, they are attacked by a gyarados and they rush to warn the younger kids. They get to meet Carbuncle. Eventually, she and her friends attack the rouge gyarados with their electric pokemon, knocking him out and letting Pyrite capture him. Aryl and her friends then head to Vermilion so Copal could be able to participate in the contest held there. Physical Appearance Arylide takes mostly after her maternal grandfather, have the same messy bangs that is the trademark of the Kimu family. Her hair is also black, but she keeps it short, usually in a thick, short ponytail. Her gold eyes are round, usually looking mischievous and friendly. As both of her parents are rather tall, she is also tall, standing at five foot nine. Personality She is shown to be very calm and relaxed, not easily angered. But when Ruzova had said her father has cheated on her mother by saying that she was the daughter of Pink and Grey, Arylide was visibly angered. She has perverted tendencies, though it is more teasing and playful. Aryl is also bisexual and is not at all shamed of her sexuality, being very open about it. Relationships Copal Rosso-Senri: Aryl is very fond of Copal and often enjoys teasing her. She often says that Copal looks cute when blushing. Copal is often scolding her for her perverted ways, but the two girls are still good friends. Later on in Evermore, Aryl and Copal become a couple, after Copal briefly dates Rai. Category:Characters Category:Evermore